


Cranberry Ends

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  "Drink your juice, Abby."<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine. So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranberry Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For Marlex.

“What’s this, McGee?” 

“Hmm? What’s what?” He pulled his head outside of the refrigerator to figure out what she meant. 

Abby raise a page of paper, rattling it. “‘The end of the world as we know it’? What’s this mean?” 

“Oh, that.” Tim found the cranberry juice and brought it out, pouring both of them a glass. It wasn’t Caff-Pow, but sometimes, Abby needed to be reminded to drink something other than caffeine. “When I get stuck on a scene, that’s what I write.” 

“Seriously?” Abby wrinkled her nose, putting the page back where she found it so she could take the glass. Her whole face twisted at the sight of the red liquid. “Oh, now, this really is the end, McGee. You’re giving me cranberry juice? Ew.” 

“It’s good for you,” Tim reminded her, saluting her with his own glass and taking a sip. 

“Ew,” Abby said, “maybe the Thanksgiving Caff-Pow special, with cranberry juice in it…but this? It’s just nasty, Tim.” 

He rolled his eyes, sighing. “Drink it. You know what Ducky says about you and Caff-Pow.”

“I know, I know.” Abby took a sip, her mouth skewing sideways. “This really is the end, you know, Tim.” 

“It won’t be the end of you, Abby,” Tim told her. “Not right any time soon.” 

Her only response was a snort.


End file.
